Knight of Honor
by Uzumaki Gen
Summary: What if when Shinji was left by Gendo, he was found by the General of the Alchemic Regiment? See how the Scenario will change. Watch out Tokyo-3, Team Knight which consists Warrior chief-captain Ikari Shinji,and Warriors Kazuki, Tokiko and Gouta Arrive!
1. Chapter 1

Knight of Honor

Chapter 1: Enter Shinji

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Buso Renkin in any way so get off my yard!

_A paranormal alloy made with the essence of alchemy, that is "Kakugane". It unleashes a person's fighting potential and forms a truly unique weapon. That is what" Buso Renkin" is._

In an alley, a little girl was scared, very scared, because in front of her was a giant bear like monster. "Hehehehe Looks like I get a tasty meal today, a young girl nonetheless." Said the bear-type homunculus. "P-p-please, anyone h-h-h-help!" the girl said. Then suddenly someone scooped the girl into his arms and jumped away from the bear. "And who the hell are you?" said the homunculus. "Are you alright my fair lady?" asked the boy. "Y-yes" said the girl.

"Please stand back, this'll get nasty from hereon" said the boy who then faced the monster. "That uniform, you're from the regiment! I'll kill you for all the minions I've lost!" it lunged at the boy. "I'm afraid that won't happen." "**Buso Renkin" **Light surrounded the boy and when it dispersed, there stood a man with medieval knight armor and a long sword. "**Full-armor type Buso Renkin: Knight of Honor!" **"It's over" He ran full-speed at the suddenly disappeared. "WHERE DID YOU GO YA COWARD!" it yelled. Suddenly it felt something pierce its abdomen. "**Piercing Honor!" **He then released energy stored inside his sword and destroyed the homunculus from the inside. "NOOOOOOO!" the homunculus roared as it blew up.

"Are you alright milady?" asked the boy as he ran towards the girl. "y-y-yes, thank you mister...umm." "Shinji, Ikari Shinji." "thank you for saving me, Shinji nii-san!" "No no it was a pleasure for a knight to be of service to a damsel like you." Said Shinji, Kneeling like a knight while patting her head and smiling like a prince. The little girl blushed. "Well it's been nice knowing you nii-san but I got to go or my brother's gonna be mad at me." "Okay, off you go then little one." "Bye!" "Bye!".

"Captain!" called a young man from behind him. "What is it warrior Gouta?" asked Shinji. "Some guy in a suit and glasses gave it to me at the apartment earlier while you were on patrol." said Gouta. "Let me see." He opened the parcel and saw an I.D and a small piece of paper containing the message: "**COME" – Gendo Ikari.** "Hmm..." mused Shinji. ("Might as well see what he wants. But I'm not going without back-up.") "Gouta, gather warriors Tokiko and Kazuki and meet me in the briefing room in 2 hours" "Yes sir!" Gouta went to search for the two.

Meanwhile, Shinji decided to have a talk with the General, "Hmm so you're going to Tokyo-3" said the General "Yes, We might also find a homunculi base while we're there" "Very well, just treat this as a vacation of sorts, you and your team need a rest every once in a while." "Thank you sir, I shall brief my team about this" As Shinji was about to walk away the General called him. "Shinji!" "yes?" "Are you sure you want to face him?" "yes" "Are you ready?" "It's been 3 years since then, I'm better off than I once was." He replied curtly before continuing on his way. "I see" said the General ("Good luck")

When Shinji arrived at the briefing room, His team was already there. "Alright team, this time we're going on an out of town mission, well not much of a mission since we'll be there on vacation as per the general's orders, any questions?" Kazuki raised his hand "Sir!" "Yes Kazuki?" "Where are we going this time?" "Tokyo- 3." "Tokyo- 3? Isn't that a fortress city?" "Yes, it's also where my Father lives" "There are also some reported Homunculi sightings in the area, our mission is to find their base if possible. As I am underage the three of you will act as my so-called "Guardians" as usual " "I see, no more questions Sir!" Shinji nodded "Pack your things, we're going out first thing tomorrow" "Yes Sir!" All three chorused.

Well, how was it? Did you like it? Shinji's OOC in this fic, He loves defending people, especially women, and has a great sense of honor. The buso renkin series here is also AU which explains why Kazuki's in the regiment base with Tokiko and Gouta, he and Gouta are best friends, although they are both love-rivals for Tokiko's heart. Also, the victor incident never happened. Asuka's gonna fall for Shinji in this fic, seeing as he's a Gentleman and a Knight. And in the regiment he was taught by the general various languages so obviously he knows German.

Press the button below, you know you want to

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Knight of Honor

Chapter 2: Welcome to Tokyo-3

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Buso Renkin in any way so get off my yard!

_A paranormal alloy made with the essence of alchemy, that is "Kakugane". It unleashes a person's fighting potential and forms a truly unique weapon. That is what Buso Renkin is._

**Sorry, due to the current state of emergency, all phone lines have been cut. **"No good huh. My cell's got no signal either. What about you guys" Said Shinji "Neither do ours captain." Answered Tokiko "Seriously man, you'd think that in a state of emergency there'll be some media prancing around the area." said Gouta. "Hey, there's a girl over there." Said Shinji "Huh? Where?" asked Gouta "I don't see anything" said Kazuki "Are you sure you aren't drunk Captain?" asked Tokiko. "Hey, I may drink but I can hold my liquor better than Bravo!" Shinji yelled.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind went over them. "What the!" They looked up and saw a giant humanoid monster. Suddenly some VTOLS appeared and rained missiles and bombs on it. "Whoa, that's got to be the biggest homunculus I've seen." Said Kazuki "Hmm!..Get down!" yelled Shinji. A VTOL that fell near them was about to blow when they heard the screeching noise of a car. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, hop in." Said a woman.

While driving she noticed that the VTOLs were evacuating the battlefield. "That's strange; don't tell me... they're using an n2 mine! Everyone get down!" The shockwave of the blast rolled the car over. "Sorry to bother you guys but, can you help me push?" asked the woman "ready? 1,2, push!" "whew! Thanks a lot!" "It's no problem, miss...?" "Katsuragi, Misato Katsuragi, It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ikari Shinji-kun. And these guys are?" She asked pointing to Kazuki, Gouta, and Tokiko. "Oh, how rude of me" Shinji bowed "These are my guardians" "Nakamura Gouta" ("Nice to meet you"), "Mutou Kazuki" ("Yo!"), "and Tsumura Tokiko" ("It's a pleasure.")

They resumed driving after a few minutes. "Oh yeah, did your Father send you an I.D?" asked Misato. "Ah Yes, Here you go." After a few minutes, Shinji broke the silence. "So this is where my Father works huh?" "That's right; do you know what your Father does?" "I've heard it's to protect Humanity's survival." (Not that I haven't had my fair share of protecting humanity, at least we don't boast about it on the media like NERV does. Our work is much nobler, protecting humanity from homunculi in secret is no easy job, what with having to cover the damage caused by some of our **Buso Renkin**)" thought Shinji.

Shinji was broken from his thoughts when the car train entered the base. "Interesting, so that's what a real geofront looks like huh?" said Shinji. "Whoa" said Kazuki. "Not too shabby" said Gouta. "..." said Tokiko. "Yes, that's our secret base, NERV headquarters." said Misato.

After being briefed by Akagi Ritsuko, Shinji heard a voice from above, "It's been a while" said Gendo "Father" said Shinji. "I see what you want me do, pilot this "Evangelion" was it? Well, pilot it yourself; don't think of me as some tool you could use." He snarled while walking away. "Kazuki, Gouta, Tokiko, let's go" Gendo merely said "Fuyutsuki, wake up Rei. "But Ikari!-" "She's not dead yet." Shinji stopped in his tracks. As Rei was rushed in the ceiling suddenly collapsed. Shinji swiftly moved and pulled her out of the way. "Are you alright?" Shinji asked. "Y-yes" said Rei. Shinji then faced his Father, "Fine, I'll pilot it, be thankful there was a damsel in need of my help here.

Shinji sat inside the plug while looking at the advancing angel, ("Can't use my **Buso Renkin **here") "Hey! Is there a weapon I could use here?" Misato answered "Yes, there's a Prog-knife in the shoulder compartment." "Better than hand-to-hand." muttered Shinji. The Eva then pulled the knife from the compartment and went into a ready stance. "Let's do it!" He then rushed head-on to the angel. "Wow, Dr. Akagi, his sync-ratio is steady at 75%!" exclaimed Maya.

As Shinji drove the knife into the angel's head, a force field went up. "AT field!" "Oh no as long it's up he can't touch it!" Shinji jumped back and activated his field while holding his knife in a jousting position. He then focused the AT field on his knife which wrapped around it forming a lance made of energy. ("Hey that was my move! Sunlight Crusher!) thought Kazuki. "EAT THIS! JOUSTING HONOR!" yelled Shinji. The improvised AT field lance/knife pierced the AT field and through the core like hot knife through butter. The angel then exploded into a large beam cross.

"What do you think of this Ikari?" asked Fuyutsuki. "This is not good, this wasn't accounted for in the scenario." said Gendo.

After the battle, Shinji was in central dogma to be debriefed. "Huh, that was easy." said Shinji. "Easy? You fought an angel which could withstand an n2 mine and you called it easy?" yelled Misato. Before Shinji could answer the alarms blared. "What's going on?" she asked. "We don't know, something's entered NERV headquarters. Hang-on, we've got visual image." The screen showed a man slithering around the corner; it looked snake-like and white-metal with a male head. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" "Wait a minute, the magi's analysis is... life-form unknown, it's not an angel!" ("Damn! We've got no choice but to reveal ourselves!") thought Shinji. "Team Knight, assemble!" he said. "Warrior Kazuki!" "Here!" "Warrior Gouta!" "Here!" "Warrior Tokiko" "Here!" "Alright, let's give that Homunculus a warm welcome!" "Roger, Captain!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Misato. "We'll explain later, let's go." As they ran through the corridors Gouta asked, "Captain, How did that Homunculus get here?" "I don't know, but at least one of our leads are correct!" answered Shinji. "We'll just have to hope their base is nearby!" They didn't know that their conversation was being monitored by the security cams, but it didn't matter since they'll have to explain this later.

"Hahahahahaha! This is great, there's lots of food to choose from!" said the snake-like homunculus. "What are you laughing about homunculus?" He turned around and saw the group rushing toward him. "Hahahaha! Now my food's coming towards me? Excellent!" "What's Shinji doing? He's no match for that monster!" Misato exclaimed worriedly. The group then threw their clothes off. There stood Shinji and his team in blue coats, red inner shirts and white pants. "T-that uniform!" the homunculus said. "Huh?" wondered the entire crew in central dogma. "You're Alchemist Warriors eh? So much the better, after I kill you, I'll take your **Buso Renkins**!" "Sorry, that's not gonna happen." Said Shinji. "Ready?" "Ready!" "**BUSO RENKIN!" **

A Flash of light engulfs the camera and it adjusts its lenses, then they saw Shinji, Gouta, Kazuki, and Tokiko with weapons. Shinji was wearing a Knight's helmet and armor and holding a long sword. Gouta was holding twin chakrams. Kazuki was holding an orange blade lance with a sash at the end of the pole. Tokiko was wearing leg bracers with connecting joints with blades the ends. **"Full-armor type Buso Renkin: Knight of Honor!" **Shinji yelled. **"Chakram type Buso Renkin: Motor Gear!"** said Gouta. **"Lance type Buso Renkin: Sunlight Heart!"** said Kazuki. **"Death-scythe type Buso Renkin: Valkyrie Skirt!" **said Tokiko.

"DIEEEEEEE!" The homunculus charged at them, baring its fangs. They jumped away as it crushed the wall behind them. "Damn, it's got the body of a python and the jaws of a cobra!" Tokiko said. Gouta attacked. "**Motor Gear!"** It left a gash in the hide which quickly healed. "What the - aghhh!" He was side-swiped by the snake's tail. "Gouta! Why you!" Kazuki and Tokiko coordinated their attacks to no avail as it either bounced of the armored hide or healed itself. Gouta was helped get up by Shinji. "Thanks Captain." "Gouta, help Kazuki and Tokiko, create a distraction for me, set the gear speed of **Motor Gear** to Moderate." ordered Shinji "Roger! Let's do it guys!" **"Energy unleash!" **said Kazuki** "I'll splatter your guts!" **yelled Tokiko** "Motor Gear!". **Said Gouta.

The combined attack managed to get the homunculus off-guard with its strength and slammed through the wall. "W-W-Why you stupid HUMANS!" it cursed. "It ends now." said a voice. It turned and saw Shinji with his sword emitting a shining yellow aura. Shinji rushed towards the downed homunculus and slashed, **"SLASH OF HONOR!" **The aura became a blast of energy that obliterated the homunculus. "CURSE YOU ALCHEMIC WARRIORS!" it screamed as it became scrap metal due to the blast.

"That was good teamwork you guys, now let's head back to central dogma, I'm sure they'll demand an explanation for this." Shinji sighed, ("why can't things go smoothly for once in my life, well, as one character from a certain anime/manga once said: "Troublesome, what a drag.")

Well? That was my first time writing a fight scene, like it? Then review! Help me continue this story with your reviews; it's like an energy bar for me. XD!

Press the button below, you know you want to.

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Knight of Honor

Chapter 3: Explanations and School

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Buso Renkin in any way so get off my yard!

_A paranormal alloy made with the essence of alchemy, that is "Kakugane". It unleashes a person's fighting potential and forms a truly unique weapon. That is what Buso Renkin is._

After the battle with the homunculus, Shinji and his team went to central dogma, where Misato, Ritsuko and the rest of NERV awaited explanations. "So, I suppose you want to know what happened." Said Shinji. "You bet we are, now explain." Said Misato. "Fine, but let's go somewhere private, without prying eyes." He said, putting emphasis on prying while staring at his father. "I've got an empty lab, we can talk there." said Ritsuko.

"So, tell us, what happened out there, why do you have strange uniforms, what was that monster?" Misato asked. "Alright, first of all, that monster out there was a homunculus." "Homunculus?" "yes" "They're abominations made from alchemy, an artificial human if you will." said Shinji. "Wait, there's no such thing as alchemy, it's absurd, science can't explain that!" exclaimed Ritsuko. "Oh great, you see giant monsters with force fields and firing absurd cross-shaped lasers, and you don't believe in alchemy?" Gouta said sarcastically.

"Okay, that's enough both of you!" Shinji said. "Sorry Captain, my tongue slipped." apologized Gouta. "Ok, what's with the uniforms?" Misato asked, pointing at their outfits. "Oh, these are standard uniforms for Regiment members." Shinji answered. "What's the Regiment? Asked Ritsuko. "We're a covert special international military force that fights homunculi." "So you're a captain at that age?" "Yes" "Wait, what we're those hexagonal objects you were using against that homunculus?" asked Misato. "Those were our **Buso Renkin" "Buso Renkin?"** "Yes, it's a paranormal alloy called Kakugane." "Can you show it to us?" "No, sorry, but that kind of info is need to know only." "Alright, We understand." "Thank you Misato."

After a 1 hour debriefing Shinji decided to rent an apartment where Misato resides. "You sure you want to go alone?" "Oh I won't be alone, I've got my "guardians" with me." "Alright, If you say so."

The next day, Shinji went to school, in a sense, he didn't need to go to school since he already had a college degree in genetics.

"Okay, everyone we have a new transferee today, come in my boy." said the teacher. "Thank you, sensei." Shinji walked in. "My name is Ikari Shinji, pleased to meet you." Shinji sat down on his seat and listened to class, Well, tried to but soon fell asleep, both due to the fact that he already knew the answers and formulas in math and that the second impact public story is just a cover-up.

He jerked awake when a small beep on his laptop told him that he received a message. Curious, Shinji opened it, only to find a question: "are u the pilot of that giant robot the other day? y/n?" Shinji already knew the natural reason of his job as an alchemist warrior: to prevent his friends and loved ones from being potential targets of homunculi attacks. He saw no reason to not apply the same principle to being an EVA pilot. He answered no.

Suddenly the class became noisy, not because of excitement about meeting a robot pilot, but because of disappointment, many voicing their loud groans, especially a bespectacled boy. "Aw man, I was really hoping he would be the pilot." The boy said.

Soon after class Shinji was approached by the 2 guys seated at the back of the class. "Hey, new kid! Hey wait up!" Shinji turned around. "Huh?" "Hi, Shinji was it? I'm Kensuke, Aida Kensuke, and the guy behind me is Suzuhara Touji." "Oh, nice to meet you." answered Shinji. "Wait, did you say your name was Shinji Ikari?" asked Touji "Huh, you know him?" "No, it's just too familiar. Did you by any chance meet a little girl at about kindergarten age at Ginsei last week?" "Why yes I did, wait, are you that damsel's brother?" "Er, yeah." "Take care of your sister, she's a nice kid." "Why, what really happened to her?"

Shinji quickly thought of an alibi that explains how he met Touji's sister without mentioning his battle with the homunculus. "I happened to be walking down the alley when I saw her with a suspicious looking guy, seems like he wasn't aware of me, since as I neared them he tried to make her inhale something in a handkerchief and abduct her. Luckily I managed to hit the guy in the head, and since he was regaining consciousness pretty quickly I told her my name and told her to run away." Shinji explained.

"I see, wait, why did you call her damsel?" "Oh, it's just a habit of mine I guess, calling young girls and women damsel and milady, or if by any chance she's French, mademoiselle." "Okay, it's been nice talking to you, bye man! Thanks for saving my sister!" "No problem!"

After that Shinji went home to his apartment, where his team set up base. Upon arriving he see's Gouta and Kazuki arguing over which socket the cord plugs into. "I'm telling you this cord is for the yellow socket!" "No it doesn't it goes here, in the blue socket!" "Yellow!" "Blue!" "Yellow!" "Blue!" "Yellow!" "Blue!" "Yellow!" "Blue!" "Red!" "See!, it's red!, wait, What!" They turn around and see Shinji plug the cord in the red socket, and the main computer went online. "See what would have happened if you two plugged it in the wrong socket." He played a video on the screen that showed a timer and after five seconds it said: "WTF- BOOOOOMMMM!" and a laughing skeleton of a fighter pilot. Shinji grinned devilishly "Since it seems you two of you still don't have the ability to see through potential dangers, I'll have to make you run through my boot camp, AGAIN." The two shivered at the outcome.


End file.
